


Circles II

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Corsaro va sempre a tatuarsi al BodyMod, a Londra nel 1999.</p><p>Per la <a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/50587.html">Notte Bianca Maya</a> di <a href="http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/">Mari di Challenge</a> - Prompt: "Cosa vuol dire quel cerchio?" - Doctor Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles II

**Circles II**

**‘BodyMod’ Tattoo Parlor, Londra, Pianeta Terra – 1999 d.C.**

Questa volta ci vuole un’intera settimana perché i tatuaggi siano completi e il Corsaro inizia ad avvertire quel senso di inquietudine alla bocca dello stomaco, l’allarme naturale che l’avverte di essere rimasto per troppo tempo nello stesso posto. In _questo_ posto e in _questo_ tempo, poi.

Ha un diagramma a bordo della TARDIS, inchiodato alla parete di legno della cabina con il suo pugnale spagnolo preferito, al quale aggiunge ogni volta i dettagli delle sue visite nel 1999.

Ci sono tutte le visite precedenti, ovviamente, e quelle che presume siano state, _pardon_ , saranno le sue visite future.

Ci sono tutte le volte che ha messo piede in quella stessa strada e ha intravisto uno straniero, una straniera dall’aria troppo familiare per essere casuale e ha voltato i tacchi prima di imbrogliare le linee temporali più del necessario.

Ha preso nota della strafottenza della rossa con le cosce lunghe (e ha immaginato l’inevitabile, deliziosa invidia del Dottore di fronte a quella capigliatura), e dell’eleganza della donna più piccola con il vestito vittoriano così come ha annotato con indulgenza i vezzi esagerati del suo primo se stesso, l’austerità del secondo.

A margine, ha aggiunto gli avvistamenti del Dottore. Impossibile conoscerne il quando, al di fuori dell’ovvio. Completo gessato e basette inevitabilmente dopo la giacca di pelle e prima di quel _ridicolo_ cravattino, e tutto dopo, _molto_ dopo il completo da cricket e la sciarpa multicolore.

Ci vuole una settimana, quindi, perché questa volta il tatuaggio è _immenso_ e a colori, copre quasi metà della schiena e, anche con l’aiuto della TARDIS, impiega più tempo a guarire tra una seduta e l’altra.

A giudicare dai calcoli del Corsaro, il Ragazzo (il Corsaro rifiuta in blocco ognuno dei nomi che il giovane gli offre. _Verdad,_ sono uno più ridicolo dell’altro. Hieronymus. Salvador. Leonardo. _Ragazzo_ andrà più che bene) esegue il suo tatuaggio _almeno_ per la terza volta, anche se non è mai stato così grande e dettagliato.

Siede sul divanetto della sala d’attesa dove un giorno (o è già successo quest’anno?) Donna Noble attenderà con il Dottore mentre la donna con il vestito vittoriano si farà disegnare il suo serpente.

Questa volta il divanetto zebrato è talmente piccolo in confronto alla sua stazza che si ritrova seduto con le ginocchia quasi fino al mento, una rivista di piercing e tatuaggi abbandonata sulla coscia.

La campanella all’ingresso suona quando la porta cede sotto la spinta combinata di un gruppetto di ragazzine, che invadono la sala d’attesa ridendo e cianciando e aprendo i cataloghi sulle foto delle modifiche corporee più cruente.

La biondina è l’unica che si mette a sedere, di traverso sul bordo del divanetto dopo avergli scoccato un’occhiata ad un tempo timida e spavalda che il Corsaro interpreta come ‘se pensi di farmi paura ti sbagli’.

Ah, non serve sentirla chiamare dalle amiche perché il Corsaro la riconosca. Basta quell’occhiata e Rose Tyler gli si sviluppa nitida davanti agli occhi, quattordicenne e con troppo mascara, ancora bambina e già donna.

Rose resta indietro mentre le altre seguono in blocco la fortunata compagna più grande, l’unica che possa già farsi fare un piercing. Sbuffa, si siede più comoda, guarda il soffitto, incrocia le braccia e agita un piede.

Dopo un po’, si volta e osserva il Corsaro da sotto le ciglia.

“Cosa vuol dire quel cerchio?”

Il Corsaro non può trattenere un sorriso. Già curiosa, Rose Tyler. Una ragazza qualunque sotto ogni punto di vista, se non fosse per quella curiosità divorante, la scintilla che, un giorno che entrambi ancora ignorano e neanche immaginano, arriverà a renderla più ardente del sole.

“Quale cerchio, _ni_ _ña?_ ”

Rose si volta completamente, si sporge un po’ più vicina. Indica i simboli circolari sul suo polso, dove spuntano dalla manica, gli ultimi di una lunga serie che inizia all’attaccatura della spalla.

“Quel cerchio. È strano. Cos’è? Elfico? O magari Klingon? O sei un motociclista, è il marchio della tua banda?” L’osserva con un pezzettino di lingua tra i denti e un sorriso malizioso e malcelato.

“Ah, tu mi prendi in giro, _ni_ _ña._ Scommetto che c’è un banco vuoto a scuola, e scommetto anche che è il tuo, _verdad?”_

Rose fa spallucce, gli scocca uno sguardo di disprezzo adolescenziale così genuino che il Corsaro può soltanto ridere, e apprezzare il coraggio di una ragazzina che ha già dentro di sé il Lupo, e non lo sa.

“Dai, sul serio ora, cosa vuol dire?” _Madre de Dios,_ la ragazzina non vuole saperne di demordere. E va bene.

“È un’antica preghiera della mia gente,” inizia, e Rose si acciglia brevemente all’accento cantilenante del Corsaro. Sembra tentare di collocarlo, senza successo.

Quando il Ragazzo viene a chiamare Mr. Harlock per il suo appuntamento, Rose torna con le amiche (tutte intorno alla più grande, che non può parlare perché si è bucata la lingua ed è acclamata come una regina vittoriosa), si volta indietro, l’osserva un’ultima volta da sotto le ciglia. Sorride, gli dice ‘a presto?’ con aria un po’ dubbiosa. Non aspetta risposta, trascinata fuori dalle altre ragazzine, ma saluta con la mano un’altra volta quando è già fuori dal locale.

Il Corsaro le fa un cenno con la mano, segue il Ragazzo nella parte interna dello studio, si siede paziente mentre il tatuatore riprende la sua opera da dove l’ha lasciata l’ultima volta, sorride fra sé e sé.

_A presto, Rose Tyler._

**Author's Note:**

> Secondo fonti ufficiali Rose è nata nel 1987. Tuttavia viene menzionato più volte il fatto che abbia 19 anni quando inizia a viaggiare con il Dottore verso la fine del 2004. Se fosse nata nel 1987 avrebbe solo 17 anni.  
> Prendo per buona la faccenda dei 19 anni, pertanto nel 1999 ne ha 14.


End file.
